


Conflict Between Worlds

by NanerKram



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanerKram/pseuds/NanerKram
Summary: "I, Dream, founder and administrator of the Dream SMP, hereby declare, A WAR to the Hermitcraft server!" Dream declared while standing on the podium where L'manberg used to be.Even he's standing in front most of his servermates, there were no responses, no complaints, no war cries just dead pan silence.Dream turned around as the stream ended.Everyone thought this is just some massive crossover episode, but no one knew this is some serious conflict between worlds.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue: Why?

"WHY?!?"

The Russian goggled zombie exclaimed in front of his co-worker and his friend, Pixlriffs. "PIXLRIFFS YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?! DREAM SMP DECLARING WAR ON HERMITCRAFT?!?". "Zloy, calm down you're almost tipping the table over to the side already." Pixlriffs sighed, sipping some of his tea. They're currently on Pixlriffs' "Survival Guide" world where they commonly discuss about their show, or just chat time to time. "Ok, I got some insider news from Xisuma himself on why is this war thing happening right now". Pixlriffs took a deep breath and thinking how he will re-phrase the words to his co-worker. "You better be ready for a long story!"

"Johnny, **spill the beans** _."_ Zloy demanded.

_A week ago..._

Tommy, or more well known as TommyInnit was running away from Dream in the snowy mountains not far from Technoblade's cottage. Dream chasing him with his sword on his hand, "Tommy! Why are you running away from me?!? It's me Dream! Your friend!". Tommy knew it's a lie, he knew it's has been always a lie. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DREAM, WE BOTH FUCKING KNOW YOU JUST WANNA MANIPULATE ME" Tommy responded. "What are you talking about?! Tommy I am not using you! I am your friend!". Tommy did not listen he continued climbing upward away from Dream, until...

**_crack!_ **

Tommy step on a gravel block. It was the biggest mistake of his life. The entire gravel patch was under a ravine. He fell, roughly around 20 block down the crust. "Tommy..." He opened his eyes finding himself face-to-face with the man he's running away from. "Tommy, you're such a child... Actually Tommy, you're now useless, you're useless to me." Dream quoted while pointing his sword _**The Nightmare**_ right on his chin. "I'll give you a deal Mr. InnIt, give me the disk, and I'll end your suffering". Tommy didn't answer instead he ran away quickly as he can. "You can't run away from me Tommy!" Dream pulled out his bow and shot Tommy right in the leg with the flint of the arrowhead sticking on the other side He could scream in pain but he have to move forward. Slowly but surely tommy made his way to the ruined portal on the ravine. Seeing what he's planning to do, Dream quickly rushed into Tommy, but he was a little bit too slow and with the cave water slowing him down. He lit the portal with the last bit of durability of his flint and steel. The portal glowed green unlike the typical purple. "DON'T YOU GO AWAY FROM ME TOMMY!" Tommy turned around finding himself blocking Dream's sword with his arm. The power Dream delivered caused Tommy's arm to dislocate his bone to the left. With his last remaining power left he punched Dream with his other hand and he rushed to the portal.

The portal glowed slowly to the point of directly looking at it will blind you permanently. The light fades off then the portal shattered to unrecognizable dust.

He felt the cooling quartz floor in his head. He knows he's not in the nether or in the same server he's supposed to be in. The wind blew in his ear wasn't the same warmth he always feel in the Dream SMP. His bleeding body commands his brain to temporarily shut down, making him slowly fall asleep.

**TommyInnIt joined the game.**

The yellow text that made Xisuma startled _Who in the world added this guy in the whitelist?!? Did we got hacked?! How did they passed through our security??_ Good thing Xisuma is the only one online that time working on his Mega Brewery when the message appeared. He went to his other computer and quickly checked the Server logs, Security logs and many other stuff that commonly used on server security.

_No forced breaches, No nothing! Goodness me, how did he get in the server?_

Xisuma has no choice but to meet this mysterious visitor face-to-face.

The swirling noise and vision fades off as the bee-headed man walked outside the nether portal right below the Shopping District's Town Hall. He assumed "TommyInnit", the mysterious person is just around the shopping district. Xisuma stumbled 0, 0 where Cub's shop is stood on. The lasers that the invincible End Crystals create is certainly amazing to look at. 

But that's not what caught his eye. It was a bleeding, wounded boy lying down on one of Cub's quartz pathways. His arm was severely dislocated to the left, the other arm's wound is so deep that it's cracked bones can be seen, the arrow in his leg is too dangerous to pull out since it literally pushed right into his muscles, his skull is shattered, presumably because of fall damage. All of this observed by Xisuma, he assumed this boy is dead. Really dead. But when he checked his pulses, it's the one who gave him the conclusion...

_He's still alive..._

**Grian joined the game.**

**Grian: Hi Xisuma!**

_Good thing someone gone online..._ _I can't do this operation alone..._

**Xisuma: Hey Grian, can you help me with something? Meet me at the Town Hall**

**Grian: Sure**

While Xisuma is waiting, he pulled out shulker boxes full of potions, to prepare the first aid operation they're about to do.

"Hi X!!" Grian waved happily as he meet with his fellow hermit "Well, what do you call me for?". "It's a bit complicated but this dude is gonna die" Xisuma, responded while dragging Grian to the place where Tommy lies unconscious.

"Wait I recognize that... that's the same guy who called me Groin in MCC!" Grian exclaimed. "Wait you know him?" "Kinda, I think his name is Tommy if I'm correct". Xisuma took a deep breath, "Grian I need you to hold his leg" Grian followed. Xisuma then splashed him a potion of Turtle Master to give Tommy Resistance 3 to at least reducing the pain he'll cause as much as possible. His gloved hand held the arrow pierced on the boy's leg, he pulled it instantly, and blood that was clogged began to pour out of the wound. Tommy's body shook, it was a alternative response of his body to what could have been a screech of pain. "Goodness me that's a lot of blood... Grian throw him potions of healing" Grian soon followed, the health potions slowly speeds up the healing process of the wounds, the bones getting restored and bruises disappearing. "So, how did he got here X?" Grian asked. "That's what I am about to ask him... I really dont know how he got here... He just got added in the whitelist automatically without me knowing". Xisuma sighed "Grian help me carry him on my office on the Town Hall", "Wait...You have an office on the Town Hall??". "Of course, I am the Server's gardener!" Xisuma couldn't help to leave a chuckle. Somehow, and some way, Grian was able to carry Tommy by himself to the Greenhouse, Tommy wasn't short and he wasn't light so Xisuma seeing Grian, one of the shortest hermit, carrying someone without breaking a sweat scared him a bit. 

Tommy's eyes were greeted by greenery and light from the high noon of the shopping district. He tried to move but his body is wont respond properly, every major movement he does just brings immense pain. _Where the fuck am I?_. He observed his surroundings, there's a nicely made bookshelf, a desk full of potted plants, item frames with hoes and shears, a chest probably full of stuff and many more. Tommy's eyes were amazed of how a small space like this has so much detail on it without feeling claustrophobic. One thing is for sure, this isn't Dream SMP. The sheer detail on a build smaller than a 10x10 is almost no one can achieve in their server. "Oh you're finally awake" The man wearing a bee head greeted him. Tommy could probably laugh the hell of seeing a man wearing a bee head but this man is wearing full enchanted Netherite armor, he knows he could kill him in seconds. "Where...am..I?" Tommy weakly asked Xisuma. "You're on Hermitcraft!" Xisuma answered while pouring some tea on his cup. _Hermitcraft?_ Tommy thought to himself. _"Isn't that the server that Fundy, Wilbur and Hbomb always talk about? Wait is this the server that Groin is in??_ _"_ Tommy heard about Hermitcraft here and there so he decided to watch some few videos about it few months ago, but probably his injury made him forget some of it. Tommy faces the bee-headed man, "Wait aren't you Xisumavoid?". Xisuma smiled behind the bee head he's wearing, "Yup that's me", "So how did I end up here?" Tommy asked while he's trying to sit down against the wall, it was a painful process but he managed to do it. "I was about to ask you that...last night you just mysteriously got added to our whitelist and I found you almost dead", Tommy nodded understanding the situation he's in. "So, Tommy right? You have any memories before you came here?" Xisuma pulled out a book and quil to write down notes on his statement. Normally, Tommy would be scared to talk because of how menacing interrogators are, but Xisuma has a soothing British voice that he didn't even hesitated to tell the story. A couple of pauses, hesitations and minutes later Tommy finished his story, he was shaking in fear while telling him the events but Xisuma helped him calm down for a few times. "So...this Dream guy is chasing you, he attacked you, there's a strange ruined portal, portal = green then you ended up here and the portal shatters, right?" Xisuma summarizes then Tommy nods. "Hey X, everyone's here" Grian went in the greenhouse office of Xisuma. "GROIN!" Tommy shouted happily and excitingly while looking at Grian. Grian sweatshops _Grain, Brian, Cod Boy, Grine, now GROIN?!? Can people just stop making fun of my name_.

"X, my dude, how did Tommy end up here?" Ren is the first one to ask the question in everyone's mind. "He said he went to some weird portal and he magically arrived here" Xisuma answered, "Are you sure X? He probably hacked the server or something" Cleo asks. "I dont think he'll do that, and besides he arrived here full of wounds and blood of his own...". Now the whispers among hermits raises up, _How did he got here? Why is he full of blood? What happened to him?_ As the Hermits talked to each other Tommy grabbed a piece of stick as a support and slowly walked out the greenhouse to see all the commotions going on, he was surprised to see the amount of diamonds being piled up as a throne, he stopped for a while to look at its all beauty, normally Tommy's instinct is to steal but the beauty of the diamond throne told himself to never touch that thing to never ruin the marvelous sight _Jesus Christ man how many diamonds does this server have_ _??_ He continued walk forward until he finds himself on the doors of the Town Hall. This is his stopping line now, the stairs will kill him if he would continue forward. But instead he stood there marveling the beauty of the center of the Hermitcraft world. He has seen screenshots sent by Wilbur from Hermit's episodes (primary from Grian) but seeing them in person makes the sceneries in the Dream SMP with shaders look pathetic. "There he is!" Xb shouted which startled Tommy a little bit and he's ready to run away but they were too fast for him to avoid. _Oh fuck they're gonna kill me now_ Tommy told to himself. "Everyone! This is Tommy, our unofficial newest member!" Xisuma declared. Tommy was expecting angry war cries or mad shouts but he received cheers and smiles. He recognizes some faces in the crowd like FalseSymmety, the Back-to-back champion of MCC, also known as The Queen of MCC. Ren, also a MCC winner, Grian or he calls him, Groin, the Dreamslayer and Etho, because Fundy won't shut up for few days that he met Etho in an among us stream. Tommy felt warmth again, he feels like he's on L'manberg all over again. Everyone gave Tommy a gift and another as a way to give him a head start in the server, first he doesn't believe what he's seeing, they're just giving shulker boxes like it was plastic bags. Then Keralis came in and literally gave Tommy an entire shulker box of enchanted gear, Tommy almost lost his mind seeing this gifts around him. _"This people...are dangerous"_ he said to himself as he receives a shulker box that contains a beacon set, commonly he finds the beacon with only one or two layers only but the amount of iron blocks in the shulker is enough to make a max tier beacon.

"What do you guys want from me?!?" Tommy cried in despair

He's just tired of being used, he's tired being an apparatus. He knows that this people giving him a lot probably will need a lot in return. Everyone's joyful cheers went silent in a snap. Tommy removed his hands from his crying eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tommy, we're not gonna use you, this is just how we welcome a new member in the family Tommy... We're not giving you this gifts as a 'you owe us something', we're giving this gifts because we care" Grian smiled at him.

 _Did they know about it?_ Tommy asks himself

"Just don't tell him I'm here..." Tommy requested to them while wiping his tears...

"Who?"

"Dream..."

"OOOHH NOW I GET THE SITUATION, DREAM WANTS TOMMY BACK RIGHT?" Zloy said then Pixlriffs nods, "Yep, he wants him badly that they declared war on Hermitcraft" Pixlriffs took a sip of his tea and he got interrupted by the words of his Russian friend. "How fucked are they?", "Who?" 

"How fucked is the Dream SMP by declaring a war on Hermitcraft?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I have to start with Zloy lol
> 
> I may have a little bit too detailed on gore part sorry about that
> 
> And also I took the part where Tommy is growing close to hermits and smashed it in this part because I am not doing multiple chapters about that because people already made those


	2. Controlled - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't
> 
> Let
> 
> h̵̛͚̱̻͓̙̲͚̒̃̌̋i̴͉̤͙̺͚̣̤͇̳͈͎͙̰̓̅ͅm̴̲̖̞̐̈̒͑̀̿͌͂̓̀̕͘
> 
> control
> 
> us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I forgot to say this is my first fanfic lol
> 
> So any shitty typos and grammatical errors could be found, and I'll fix them later

Xisuma sighs as he watches the sun goes down on top his Mega Brewery project. The moon was about to rise up in the east but with Bdubs in the server nighttime is basically impossible to sight.

"Hey X!" A certain female voice caught the attention of the bee-man. False landed gracefully beside her server admin and friend. "X! Have you heard abo-" her statement was cut off by a defeated nod. "Why?!" False sat closer to him and Xisuma sighed 

"Dream knows Tommy is here"

_13 hours ago..._

Xisuma was swapped his hand with basalt and concrete to create a color gradient on the walls of his Brewery when he received a message. It was a message that made his spine shiver, a sentence that startled even his godly body, he never expected so much fear in a message before.

**Dream: Hello Mr. Xisumavoid, May I talk to our ex-servermate TommyInnit please? :)**

_"HOW DID HE KNOW??!"_ Xisuma panicked. He was hard at work on hiding Tommy. Checking to everyone's episodes and Livestreams if they have been careless, he even made a datapack to make sure Tommy's name won't appear on the tab screen and on the chat. Yet somehow Dream found out Tommy is on Hermitcraft, it's rather quick too. Tommy has been on the server for a week and has been hanging out with Keralis and Grian for a while. Xisuma could say Tommy's attitude really improved since he has arrived in the server.

**Xisuma: Yeah, sure.**

The giggles and laughs of Keralis can be heard from one of his City Sky Scrapers, specifically in his Diamond Office. "What the heck... Why would you build your office with Diamond blocks?" Tommy was awestruck of the room he's seeing, a wall of Diamond Blocks sometimes amazes him but an entire office that is so well made?! He could collapse right here right now, "Ohohoho, it's just for the flex but also look at it! Shiny!" Keralis just giggles seeing their newest member losing his sanity. "Oh! You should definitely listen to Etho's cover of What is Love that I commissioned!" Keralis drags Tommy to the button on the wall with a sign saying " **What is Love?".** Keralis starts dancing as he presses the button, Tommy with his own curiosity went to the spruce door on the wall only to find the sheer amount of note blocks and redstone components he wouldn't even dare to understand. _"MAN THIS IS CRAZY, IT'S ALSO GOOD"_ Keralis followed him, "Pretty crazy right? Etho made all of this!" Keralis wasn't much of a dancer but he certainly made Tommy smile and probably bop his head, not to mention Keralis' soothing voice.

**Xisuma: Hey Tommy! Can we meet at my base? I'll give you the coords.**

"Oh looks like Shashwamy needs you right now, here have one of my Elytras and go shoo and meet shashwambam" Keralis for some reason never stops chuckling, but it wasn't a problem at all. Tommy grabbed one of his Elytras and flew off with a stack of rockets in his hand. Tommy learned to fly properly when Grian taught him how, well his father Philza already thought him those but there were some techniques that only Grian told him like the "Forty Fall" techniques where you propel yourself 40° upward and look down 40° downward then as you get close on the ground you look up 40° giving you a momentum similar using 2 rockets with a single rocket.

"Hey Big X what's up?" Tommy greeted him, he's about to ask why he was called until he saw the man's serious face. He never seen Xisuma this serious before. "Tommy, someone wants to talk to you" Xisuma gives Tommy his phone and the voice Tommy heard was the voice he never wanted to hear.

"Hey Tommy! It's me Dream your friend!"

"Dream how did you?"

"No questions Tommy, please come back, everyone needs yo-"

Filled with rage Tommy didn't even considered thinking his words, he went mad megalomania, furious about the past.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DREAM, YOU AIN'T CONTROLLING ME WITH YOUR FANCY WORDS"

"TOMMY LISTEN TO ME! EVERYONE'S WORRIED ABOUT YOU, WILBUR, TUBB-"

"CUT THAT CRAP DREAM, YOU JUST WANT ME FOR THE POWER I HAVE! THE DISKS IS WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT? YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN USING ME IN THE BEGINNING, I AM NOT YOUR PUPPET!"

"TOMM-" 

Tommy threw the phone onto the wall but Xisuma was able to catch it. Xisuma just sighed and place his phone on his ear, "Looks like Tommy doesn't wish to return to your server Dream. I can't do anything about that."

Xisuma just heard Dream laughing hysterically "Oh, Mr. Xisumavoid, I'll have a word for you and everyone around you... If I can't have him, **_I'll get him myself_** ".

"Falsie, I just cant believe this is happening." Xisuma is about to lose his mind. Hermitcraft had gone through multiple conflicts and wars but those were pesky tiny wars, this happening right now is the real deal. An actual war.

"What are we gonna do X?" The blonde lady as he patted the beeman's back. "One thing for sure" Xisuma looked at her sapphire eyes.

"We have to prepare."

_Dream SMP - 3 hours before declaration_

In depths of the soil of the Dream SMP lies a tunnel that connects what used to be Pogtopia and L'manberg, and a certain green man is walking the darkness of it. With a crackling torch on his hand he stumbled a person that he's looking for. The man was covered in a brown cloak and also holding a torch to light the darkness.

"You got what I need?" Dream asked the man. "Well, most of them, I can't get to know their weaknesses or emotional attributes you could manipulate... It seems they don't have those." The cloaked man gave Dream a bag that contains the entire overworld map of the Hermitcraft Server and a book that contains the list of members of the server and what alliances and groups they're part of. "You asked me only the members but I also included what group they're part on, maybe on combat you'll find them at that group" The cloaked man pointed out.

"I do have a word for you" Dream looked at him through the cloak the man was wearing. "Never, I mean NEVER, underestimate them.", "Yeah no shit Notch" Dream chuckles at the warning of the Creator of Minecraft like it was a joke. 

"I'm serious Dream." Notch halted his laughter. "In competitions they might the 'Just for Fun' team but if you give them enough confidence and resources they would break your kneecaps, and they'll do that without breaking any sweat." Notch is speaking like he had horrible experiences with the Hermits. Dream noticed this and he slightly feels fear. "If you're gonna kill then all kill the strongest first.", "Is it Grian?" Dream asked. "No that's the second one you should kill, the first is... Etho'sLab, or Etho in short." Dream looks at Notch's eye. "He is destined to be a God, Dream, the sheer amount of skill Etho has is unbelievable. ' _The Jack-of-all-trades is master of none'_ that quote never applied to Etho. His knowledge in redstone, his marvelous builds and his combat skills are matched to one of the best PvP'ers back in the day. Now, he remains the same, he maintained his skills for 10 fucking years Dream! Not only that he doesn't fight fairly, he uses Minecraft mechanics to his advantage, like you're doing in your Manhunts. The worst part is, he doesn't show it to everyone, he is deceiving, he acts like the Ugly Duckling but he's actually the Butcher. Not to mention this thing doesn't only apply to him, this apply to EVERYONE in the server. Their builds and grinds are only a facade on their skills, a backdrop to hide their god-like skills, and they'll do it just for fun." Notch's words were full of fear, he acts like he's having PTSD. Dream could feel his fear, and he starting to fear the hermits. _"I may fucking with the wrong server here..."_

"Why are you going at war with them anyway?!" Notch's voice was mixed with fear, anger and worrying.

"They have Tommy Notch, THEY HAVE TOMMYINNIT!". "WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT TOMMY BACK?!?, HE HATES THIS PLACE!" Notch knew what's happening in the server, and he's fully aware of Dream's doings. "YOU WANT HIM BACK FOR POLITICAL POWER?! IS IT ABOUT THE DISKS?! YOU WANT HIM TO BE YOUR OWN POLITICAL PUPPET?! ANSWER ME DREAM, ANSWER ME!" Both of them have already raised voices to each other. Dream sighs, "You know what Notch, I don't care what your opinions are, I am taking Tommy back.", "By yourself? Dream once you enter there you will be automatically outnumbered and outsmarted" Notch warns.

Dream smiles, "I have manipulated your game before to my advantage, It doesn't mean I can't manipulate the players." Dream knows if he asks for assistance in the Dream SMP most of them would decline due to the fact they are fans of the Hermitcraft server.

"I wish you a good luck then." Notch sighed in defeat. Dream grabs his torch and went back to the surface as Notch disappears in the darkness.

**Dream: Hey guys I have a very important announcement, let's meet on the podium on L'manberg. :)**

The message was seen almost by everyone, and everyone followed, probably there's a major server announcement or change with the script ot something. 

"Wow Dream did you really remade everything?!" Tubbo asked as they look at Dream standing on the podium. L'manberg was horribly destroyed when Technoblade griefed it again. "It's probably some world edit magic" Ghostbur pointed out as the others nod as a symbol of agreement.

"I found where Tommy is." Dream's voice stopped the whispers and the whispers turned into shock. "Where?" Fundy asked and they didn't expected where he found him. "He's on Hermitcraft right now.", "Aw! Lucky guy" Hbomb is obviously jealous, Wilbur and Fundy are shocked, and Tubbo is confused. "What do you mean he's on Hermitcraft? I never saw him on any episode of the Hermits". Wilbur is a huge Hermitcraft fan, he would've seen Tommy on a episode. "They're probably hiding Tommy.", "One of the Hermits slipped up and revealed Tommy on a livestream" Dream shows a screenshot of False's livestream seeing Tommy running in the background at the shopping district. "Why are they hiding Tommy?" George asked. Philza knew Tommy was hiding from Dream but he never expected to hide servers away. "I don't know why" it's obviously a lie. "How are we gonna bring him back?", "By force". Dream's answer created a sheer waves of confusion and anger. "WAIT WAIT WHAT?!", "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FORCE?!", "ARE YOU GOING NUTS DREAM?!", "WHAT THE HECK IS EVEN GOING ON?!?". Shouts of confusion were spread throughout the air of the Dream SMP. "I can't do this man I'm leaving, whatever you want to do with Hermitcraft, I don't wanna be part of it" Hbomb stands up from his seat and started walking away, and everyone else is also walking away. Dream has no choice but to pull out his trump card.

Wires made of Hexadecimal code began to arose from the ground, and abusing his admin powers Dream halted Liam's movement. "DREAM LET ME GO!", He pulled Hbomb closer to the podium and stopped his movements. Hbomb can't move or speak as the mind-controlled wires starting to crawl on Hbomb's body. Everyone knew any form of resistance will only make harder for themselves. One of the wires bit Liam's nape injecting a plug-in directly inside his coded brain. Liam face planted on the floor. Not long after, Dream began to do the same thing to other members of the server, summoning more Wires capturing and manipulating their code directly. Dream manipulated the game multiple times even in his speedruns but during those he found a effective way to control other players similar how Barritone Bots work, but unlike Barritone, he wouldn't have to train them instead their brain will just do the reflexes even against their will. 

Everyone's unconscious, or thought to be unconscious. Dream has in control of their mobility now. No matter what they'll do it would just follow Dream's orders and no one else.

"STAND!" Dream commanded, everyone stood up facing Dream, he smirked at everyone. He sees all of them expressionless, hungry for his orders and their souls basically stuck at a mindless killing robot.

Dream hit both stream and record at the same time.Notifications scattered throughout the globe containing:

DreamWasTaken is streaming Minecraft: **A message to Hermitcraft.**

_My name is Dream, founder and administrator of Dream SMP_

_herby declare, A WAR to the Hermitcraft Server!_

_Let this message reach to them._

Dream turns around and the stream ends. He looked the bodies he has control on and noticed something.

"Where's Techno"

The cold winds of tundra blows as he approaches a certain cabin near the mountains. His footsteps marks on the snow only to find out it would be only covered in granular form of ice.

Without no hesitation, Dream barges in the door of cabin only to find Technoblade sipping tea on the floor. "What do you want Dream?" Techno always know what Dream wants, he already knows how he thinks before he could even say it.

"You want me to be part of your private army Dream?" 

"It's for everyone! We have to get Tommy back!"

"Dream if I refuse your offers you're gonna inject me with that plug-in right?" Dream freezes, he kept his objectives secret yet Techno knew about it. "Dream even if you control me with that thing my conscience would still dominate my body Dream, and you can't do anything about it" Techno was right. "The Chat" or Techno's conscience protects him from any form of stupidity or in this case, mental control. 

"But are you willing to take down governments with me Techno?" Techno sighed, and placed his tea cup on the crafting table. "I tried before Dream, I fucking tried", "What do you mean?" Dream asked. "Few months ago I went to the Hermitcraft server, and I tried to bring down their government by killing their Mayor." Dream was intrigued, how did Techno got in the Hermitcraft server anyways? But that's not actually intrigued him, Techno's hands were shaking in fear, like some PTSD attack.

"I almost got him good but he flew away...I was able to catch where he was, then he clicked at a button then nightmare occurred Dream." Techno pauses for a few seconds he was panting heavily. "Oh, the faces. They haunt me Dream, I can't... Not only they've outnumbered me Dream, they have outsmarted me... They beat me up like I was a tomato in a pizza..." Dream heard two warnings about the server this day already. "Dream, I'll just look for the server for you. Even you'll control my body Dream, I can't go there." Dream nods. His mind is about to lose when he starts hearing the insults that 'the chat' throwing at him. Techno watches Dream leave from the corner of his house. 

Techno uttered few words that Dream hoped he heard...

"Dream, you fucked up this time..." Techno warns, but he knew it was too late for Dream to turn back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Faulty Fall? Forty Fall? Or Faulty Forty?
> 
> And also, I made Etho the most dangerous Hermit of course. According to TheMisterEpic, Etho is the best minecrafter of all time, and I can't argue with that.
> 
> The last part of the story is based on Riacte's, "All of Us" fanfic, I suggest you read it guys
> 
> Anyways, I should've posted this 2 days ago but I got addicted to Geometry Dash again lol


	3. Impact - Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geometry Dash addiction is dangerous, it forces me not to work and makes me play ToE2 for 3 hours

_Hermitcraft - 57 minutes after declaration._

"Ok everyone you know what's going on right?". They were having an emergency meeting in front of the Town Hall, some were worried, some were confused and Bdubs is ready to murder some people. "IF THEY COME HERE I'LL STAB THEIR FACES" Bdubs exclaimed while pulling his shirt out, revealing all sorts of knives and bullets like a rambo hidden under his clothes for the past few months. Most of the hermits sweatdropped, some were amazed on how is he passing through metal detectors without it noticing all the sharp weaponry under his shirt, some are just fairly confused. "Bdubs put some shirt on" Scar chuckles as Bdubs follows.

"So what are we gonna do now? This server full of PvP'ers wants to kick our butts for no reason?" Xb questions. "Actually, there is a reason" Xisuma stops to sigh. "They want Tommy back". "We have nothing else to do but to prepare. I am gonna make multiple backups of this world so if your base gets griefed it's fine it would be saved" everyone nods on Xisuma's words. 

"But are we fighting?" Xb repeated his question and, no one answered. Everyone knew they can't outpace or match the skill of the Dream SMP when it comes to PvP. False, Grian and Etho could've match their skills but Hermits don't want to rely on them. So they're stuck with silence, a deafening and defeating silence.

"Are we seriously going in a war because of child custody?" Etho breaks the silence, "ETHO!" Everyone shouted at Etho, Beef hitting Etho with his elbow, Doc giving him a glaring stare, and Tommy feeling guilty of all this trouble. "Actually if you come to think about it-", "JOE!" Cleo cut off Joe's words of agreement on Etho's statement. 

"I should apologize for all of this, I should've not brought my problems of the server with me. I should've...I-". Tommy is about to cry, he caused problems on Dream SMP now he brought a huge dilemma to a server he looks up to. He let this server down, if Dream wants something he'll do anything just to get it. Tears starting to form on his eyelids as he tries to look down on everyone. He brought them down, he was a anchor in their magnificent ship. He was a counterweight. Yet he still can't believe in a span of 7 days, he formed his second home, a second family that will accept him no matter what. Heck even in this situation they're willing to die for him, a person they only knew for a week. He felt the guilt, the guilt brought him down, he's almost at the verge of tears, both of regret, guilt and thankfulness.

Tommy felt the warming-cold hands of a zombie, her hand is cold but her soul isn't, the cold dead hands wiped his tears as she looks at him in the eye. "Don't mind it Tommy" Cleo smiles at him, genuinely worried about the boy. "We're already used to blond British rapscallions causing problems in the server", "HEY!" Grian rebutted. Cleo laughs, and Tommy gave a chuckle. 

Cleo have been talking to Tommy for a few minutes as the others discuss about the upcoming attacks of the Dream SMP. Tommy had grown close to Cleo already, he felt he's with Technoblade but a lot more violent and a lot more... gorgeous. They've been talking about how Cleo does this magical custom creatures with armor stands while Tommy watches her tear a panda stuff toy to pieces.

"Ehem!" Xisuma brought all of their attention to him. "We've established a plan already...but it will cost...a lot". "How much?" Grian, Keralis and Iskall brought out their shulker box full of diamonds and stuff until Xisuma stopped them. "NONONO, that's not what I meant!" The three sighed in defeat and placed back all of their riches back on their ender chest. "Well you see, we've decided to split the server to groups, now you could choose to be alone but if you need reinforcements we're here ok?" Everyone nods in agreement then they start grouping up to Trios and duos, some went choosing random people, some decided to go on their own. 

"EHEM!" Xisuma brought everyone's attention once again, "This is where the 'price' lies" everyone blinked wondering what the "price" is, and it turns out it would be a huge price.

"Once they arrive here I'll be setting the world to Hardcore." 

Everyone went silent, not knowing how to respond. It is true that you can change a world from survival to hardcore but dying will lead to inevitable loss of progress. "Yes, I knew it would be hard to die permanently but if they come here and they die that would be a easier route for us but... It will also affect us too." Everyone understood this, Tommy is about to cry once again. Even though he's one of the annoying kids, his heart is fragile. Cleo hugged him to sooth him down.

_Why are they doing this?!_

_Sacrificing their own lives for me?!_

_What did I do to deserve this??_

Tommy was about to lose his mind. In the Dream SMP, they're only sacrificing their "Canon Life" but here they're sacrificing their progress, soul and life just to protect a child. A child they've only met for a week.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He whispered as he embraces the hug of Cleo. She just petted the boy and smiled. "You're a part of a family Tommy, we live together, we'll die together." 

Sirens we're blasting Xisuma's ears, a major security breach attempt has been conducted on the server. "EVERYONE! GO TO YOUR BASES AND PREPARE! DOC PREPARE THE ESCAPE ROUTE!". "YOU GOT IT CHIEF!" Doc grabbed Tommy and flew him towards the Goat Cave. Xisuma in the other hand tried to prevent a total breach of the server. The server's firewall is about to get wrecked but he was quick enough to get everything fixed. His fingers were moving twice as speed trying to patch up any leaks.

"They had us cornered..." Xisuma has no choice but to pull the trigger and bring Hermitcraft to Hardcore.

**[SERVER]: Difficulty changed to Hardcore.**

Dream on the other side of the situation, was able to control Fundy and breach the server. It took them a hour and a half but the conscience of Fundy was heavily damaged.

_WHY?!_

_WHY HERMITCRAFT?! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?!_

His outside body might look like just a deadpan Fox but his mind can't handle everything what he had just done. He executed an actual felony. He's having a total breakdown, he just attacked the server he adores and he look up into. Iskall wouldn't like him anymore. Grian won't eat chocolates with him. He can't handle it but Dream's plug-in wouldn't let him control himself. He and everyone was stuck on autopilot but the pilot is Dream. Puppets being held by string.

Not long later Dream started importing the player data of all players of Dream SMP to Hermitcraft. Adding everyone on the whitelist, since he can't remove the whitelist entirely. He has to do this quick, he has only access as an op for mere minutes.

Everyone on the server was shaken, terrified and rumbled on the stream of player names arriving at quick succession. Some of the names they even recognize of.

This is the true start of the _**Great SMP Wars...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its kinda weird to put a Interlude right after Chapter 1 but after this is where the fun begins ;)
> 
> Just gonna make it short and simple so I can play more Geom- I mean work more on the fighting type of things
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this small interlude!
> 
> And also how tf do you write angst


End file.
